Logan Needs To Know
by GilmoreGirlsAddict - Rogan Fan
Summary: ONESHOT - This story is Part of the Sequal to Rory's Answer Verson 1 - Rory and Logan Version Logans left for a job in Palo Alto San Francisco. Months go by and Rory finds out that she is having Logans baby and She need to tell him. Hope you like it


**Oneshot - Logan Needs To Know**

* * *

**This Story is a Sequal to Rory's Answer - Version 1 (Logan Rory Version)**

* * *

**Note: Dean is just a friend to Rory, nothing Romantic is between them. So sorry for the people who hoped it would be an Dean and Rory one but I am going to write a sequal to Rory's Answer that is Dean and Rory.**  
**Tara Rory's friend/workmate has a sister named Tess who is also Rory's friend and Workmate**  
**Tristan was dating Rory's friend/workmate Tara and is her son Damons father, but he leaves when he finds out Tara is Pregnant.**  
**Tristan is also Logan's Cousin. Paris is marrying Doyle.**

* * *

Ever since Logan and Rory broke up, Logan has been regretting it and so has Rory.  
Rory has been hanging out with Deans lots as a friend and she has been waiting to hear back from several different papers, including the San Francisco Chronicle that she applied for back  
when she was dating Logan. Logan has been dating several girls to get over Rory since he moved to San Francisco but never went out with them more than once.  
He talks to Finn and Colin once in a while to see whats happeing but they never talk about Rory to Logan at all.  
Stephanie and Rosemary decide that they should not be in contact with Logan because they want to be there for Rory.  
Paris tells Rory that she is engaged to Doyle and wants her to be one of her bridemaids. Rory is happy for her friend.

* * *

One month later after Logan and Rory split up, Rory has been feeling sick and tired for the last few weeks and she claims its just a flu and she is fine, nothing they should worry about.  
Rory is still sick and Lorelai finnaly decides that she has had enough of the excuse that it is a flu and Lorelai decides to take Rory to get her checked her out.  
So that Friday afternoon Lorelai takes her to the doctors to get her checked out agaisnt Rory's unwilling ness to go.

Lorelai and Rory get to the doctors office and they are in the waiting room when Dr Addison comes into the waitroom to get her next patient.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" Dr Addison calls and Rory stand up and follows the doctor to a room and Lorelai stays in the waiting room

"I go by Rory" Rory tells the doctor

"Ok Rory, so what seams to be the problem?" Dr Addison

"I have been tired and sick for the past 2 and a half weeks" Rory tells Dr Addison

"Have you had your period latly, or have you missed it at all?" Dr Addison ask

"Im not quite sure, things have just been..." Rory says trailing off not knowing how to describe her last few months

"Is there any possibility that you may be pregnant?" Dr Addision ask. _It gets Rory start thinking 'Maybe', What will I do if I am_

"I don't know, Maybe" Rory says and then starts crying.

"It's Ok, where going to do some tests to try and figure out whats wrong with you, where also going to do some blood tests in case you are pregnant" Dr Addison tells her

* * *

Dr Addison takes Rory's blood and does a few other tests.

"Ok Rory, you can go home, it will take a few days for us to get the test results back, so I will call you when we know anything, it's going to be all right" Dr Addison says

Rory leaves and her mother stands up and they walk to th car in silent, then the minute they are in the car Lorelai speaks.

"Rory, what did the Dr have to say?" Lorelai asks

"They dont anything for sure yet, they, did a few tests and a blood test, it will be a few days before we know but, I might be pregnant with Logans child." Rory says sobbing at the end crying into her mums top

"What will I do?" Rory asks

"We will sort that out when we know" Lorelai tells her daughter "Lets go home, how about a movie marathon?" Lorelai asks her daughter

"Sounds good, but what about Friday night dinner, we are expected to go?" Rory asks

"I told my mum we coulden't make it tonight" Lorelai says and starts the car

* * *

Lorelai drives them home to Stars Hollow and when they get to the Crap Shack Luke is home sitting on the couch watching Tv and hears Rory and Lorelai get home.

"Hey, Lorelai, Rory, where you guys been?" Luke asks

"Dr's and Im going to have a sleep" Rory tells Luke and Lorelai

"Ok, dinner will be ready in a couple of hours" Luke says

"Wake me up then, if Im not awake" Rory says and heads to her room and shuts the door

Luke and Lorelai are in the lounge talking quietly.

"So whats wrong with Rory?" Luke asks Lorelai

"Well don't tell her, I don't know if she wants you or anyone else to know, but you know hows shes ben sick for the last few weeks, we she might be pregnant" Lorelai tells Luke

"Logans?" Luke asks

"Well of course" Lorelai says "But nothings confirmed yet, the test are going to take a few days" Lorelai tells Luke

"So if she is will she tell him or not?" Luke asks

"Turth being I don't thinks she knows what she is going to do" Lorelai tells Luke "I can tell she is scared about it all"

"Well I hope she knows we will be there for her, wont' we?" Luke asks Lorelai

"Of course, I'm always going to be there for her" Lorealai says "I hope she knows that"

"Im sure she does" Luke says

* * *

In Rory's room she is lying on her bed thinking.  
_Have me and Logan had any unprotected sex?  
Could I really be Pregnant?  
How could this be happening to me?  
If I am will I tell Logan, I know I should but, how do I tell the guy I loved and still love who I said not yet when he asked me to marry him who thought I said no to that im and carrying his Child, how do I tell him Im pregnant without scarying him off  
_Rory keeps on thinking about her situation and ends up falling asleep later on Lorelai comes in and wakes her up for dinner and they go out and have dinner.  
After dinner Rory goes back to bed and falls asleep again.

* * *

2 Days later Rory is at home still waiting for replies from Jobs when the phone rings and Rory answers it. It is Dr Addision.

"Hello is this Rory Gilmore speaking?" Dr Addision asks

"Yes this is Rory, Hi" Rory says

"Hi again Rory, I have your test results back, I would usually do this over the phone but on this occasion I would like you to come meet me at my office" Dr Addision

"Oh, is it bad?" Rory asks

"No, I just to talk to you in person about this" Dr Addision says "12pm fine with you?" Dr Addision asks

"Yeah fine" Rory says and hangs up then rings Steph to see if they could have a late lunch around 12:30pm or 1:00pm

* * *

Rory is getting ready to go see the doctor and she gets her car keys from the kitchen when Lorelai walks into the kitchen

"Hey sweetie, where you going, I though we could of gone to lunch at Lukes to talk" Lorelai says

"Sorry, I can't mum, Dr Addision rang and wants me to go in and see her about my test results, she didn't want to do it over the phone" Rory says

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Lorelai asks

"No Im fine mum, you don't need to come, Im meeting Stephanie after the doctor for lunch" Rory says

"Oh, Ok, but tell me what the doctor says, ok, sweetie" Lorelai says"

"I will and I better be going now" Rory says

"See you" Lorealai says

"Bye Mum" Rory says

* * *

Rory leaves and drives to the Doctors in Hartford and Rory goes into the reception when she gets there.

"Hi how may I help you Miss...?" the Reception lady asks

"Hi im Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, I have an appointment with Dr Addision at 12pm" Rory says

"Ok take a seat she will be with you in a few minutes" the Reception lady says

* * *

5 minutes later Dr Addision comes out for her next appointment

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" Dr Addision says an Rory get up and follows her to her office

When they get to her office, Dr Addision shuts the door and both Rory and Dr Addision takes a seat.

"Ok Rory, We have got your test back and you are Pregnant, Congradulations, we will do and ultrasound a little later on to see how far along you are, ok" Dr Addision say

"Ok" Rory says

"So I asked you to come in instead of telling you over the phone because I have a few concerns, when you came in last time a few days ago when we did the tests, we founf out that your sugar level was a little low which you need to  
watch and had a bit high blood pressure so just for the first while of your pregnany we want to see you twice a month so we can make sure everything is ok" Dr Addision says

"Sure" Rory says

* * *

Dr Addision talks to Rory for a few minutes about her pregnancy and finding a OB-GYN for her pregnancy then talks about what she has to do to keep healthy and look after the baby.

"Now, for the fun part, the ultrasound" Dr Addision say walking to an exam room

They get to the exam room and Dr Addision says and leaves agian "I will be back to do the ultrasound, i just need to get the machine"

* * *

Dr Addision comes back into the room with the machine and sets it up.

"Ok Rory, I need you to lift u you shirt so I can up the gel on your stomach, it will be a little cold" Dr Addision sasy and Rory lifts her shirt and Dr Addision pouts the gel of her stomach and Rory squirms

"Are you ok?" Dr Addision asks

"Yeah, it's just a little cold" Rory says

* * *

Dr Addision starts moving the wand around over Rory's stomach thn Dr Addision finds what she is loking for.

"Ok Rory, There is your baby" Dr Addision explains pointing to the screen "Your baby is looking healthy" Dr Addision and save the ultrasound pictures

"Congradualations Rory your 8 weeks pregnant which means 2 months" Dr Addision tells her as she wipes of the gel "You can the pictures at the reception desk on your way out"

"Also you will need to get some prenatal vitamins, so here is a precrpition for them" Dr Addision says handing her the prescription

"Thanks" Rory says and leaves the exam room and goes to the reception and gets the ultraound pictures.

* * *

Rory leaves the doctors and it is 1:05pm when Rory gets to the restaurant, she is 5 minutes late. Stephanie is allready there and Rory goes over.

"Hey Steph, sorry im a little late" Rory says

"So how are you?" Stephanie asks

"Yeah, Im fine, still a little sick some of the tiime but thats normal" Rory says

"Wait are you telling me your..." Stephanie says with out finishing her sentance and asks "Logans?"

"Yes, I am Pregnant, Im 8 weeks which is 2 months pregnant and of course it is Logans" Rory says "What are you trying to imply?" Rory asks

"Nothing, im sorry, I didn't mean that you would of cheated on Logan, Im just surprised" Stephanie says "Congradulations"

"I forgive you Steph" Rory says

"So your going to tell him?" Stephanie asks

"I don't know, proberbly sometime, I just need to work out what Im doing first, what Im going to say when I do decide to tell him" Rory says

"But can you not tell the others, I want to when I'm ready" Rory says

"I understand and I'll be hear for you" Stephanie says

"Thanks" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Stephanie have lunch together and they talk and hangout. After Lunch Rory and Stephanie hangs out at her appartment watching movies when Finn, Rosemarry and Colin walks in. Colin sits down beside Stephanie and Rosemary sits beside  
Stephanie on her other side and Finn sits between Rory and Rosemary.

"Hey Reporter Girl, Stephanie" Colin and Rorymary says

"Hi Rosemary, Finn, Colin" Rory and Stephanie both says

"Hey Love, how are you?" Finn asks

"Fine, actually there is someting I want to tell you all, even though I have all ready told Stephanie, Im Pregnant" Rory says

"Wow Love, Congradulations" Finn says hugging her

"Yeah Congradulations Reportor Girl" Rosemary and Colin says

"So you told Logan yet?" Finn and Colin asks

"How do you know it's Logan's?" Rory asks joking

"So it's not Logans? But whos?" Colin asks

"I never said it wasn't Logans..." Rory says confussing Finn and Colin

"Im confussed now Love" Finn says

"Me too" Colin adds

"I was just joking, when I told Steph she asked if it was Logans..." Rory says and Rosemary cuts her off

"So it is Logan right, you didn't cheat on Logan?" Rosemary asks

"Yes it is Logan, you guys are no fun and Colin, Finn No Logan doesn't know yet so I would appreshiate it if you wouldn't tell him, im going to when Im ready" Rory says grumpily

'Ok, no need to get grumpy Reportor Girl" Colin says

Rory shows her friends the ultrsound pictures that where taken. Once everyone has seen them she puts them back in her bag.

* * *

Rory's morning sickness hits her and she need to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Rory says and runs to the bathroom

A few minutes later after finish washing her mouth out she comes back into the lounge where all her friends are worried about her.

"Are you Okay Rory?" Finn asks

"Yes im fine, it was just a little morning sickness" Rory says

"But it's not Morning Love" Finn says

"I know it isn't , but it still was morning sickness" Rory says "I think im just going to go home" Rory says

"Do you want me to take you home love?" Finn asks

"No, iv'e got my car here, I can drive my self home, thanks for the offer anyway, Bye" Rory says

See you Rory" Rosemary, Colin and Stephanie says

"Bye Love" Finn says

* * *

Finn, Rosemary, Colin and Stephanie all walk Rory to her car and Rory hops in her car and waves to her friends.  
Rory drives back to Stars Hollow to her mums house and goes in. She goes into the kitchen and make her self a cup of hot chocolate. She would normally make a cup of Coffee, but she can't have coffee since she is pregnant.  
She is watching Tv when there is a knock at the door. Rory gets up and answers the door and Dean is there. Rory lets him in and Dean joinsher on the couch.

"Hey Dean" Rory says

"Hey Rory, how are you feeling today?" Dean asks

"Im good, better infact" Rory says

"Thats good" Dean replies

"How was work?" Rory asks

"Yeah works good" Dean says then asks"How about you, have you heard back from any jobs yet?"

"No, not yet" Rory says disapointed

"You'll find something soon" Dean says

"Yeah I hope..." Rory says about to continue when she gets cut of by the phone ringing

"Sorry about that, I have to go answer it" Rory says

"Thats Ok, I'll be here when your finished on the phone" Dean says

* * *

Rory picks up the phone and it is the San Francisco Chronicle.

"Hi This is Tessa from the San Francisco Chronicle, Could I please speak with Rory Gilmore?" Tessa ask

"Hi Rory speaking" Rory says

"Hi Rory, as I said Im Tessa form the San Francisco Chronicle, You got the job it you still would like it" Tessa says

"Thats great" Rory says

"I will see you in 2 weeks on Monday, Is that ok with you?" Tessa ask

"Great, I will see you then" Rory says

"Bye Rory" Tessa says

"Bye" Rory says and hangs up

* * *

Rory gets off the phone and standing by the phone with her mouth open in surprise.

"You Ok Rory?" Dean asks

"Yeah, just Fine, That was Tessa from the San Francisco Chronicle, They just offered me a Job" Rory says

"Thats great, even though it is far away" Dean says "I told you something will come up soon"

"When do you start?" Dean asks

"2 weeks on Monday" Rory says

* * *

Rory and Dean hangout for a while until about 5:00pm when Dean decides that he should go. Lorelai gets home minutes later and finds Rory in the lounge watching Tv.

"hey Sweetie, so...?" Lorelai asks

"Im 8 weeks (2 Months Pregnant)" Rory says "The doctor suggested I have 2 appointments yeah month for a little while because I had low blood sugar and a little high blood presure" Rory tell her mum

"Wow, hun, you sound happy about this" Lorelai say

"Yeah, i am, would you like to see the ultrasound pictures?" Rory asks

"Of course I want to see my Grandkid" Lorelai says and Rory gets them out of her hand bag and shows her mum

"Mum, I know you talked to Luke about this the other night" Rory say "Im not angry just so you know"

"I didn't mean to it just came out he was just worried about you so was I" Lorelai says

"No mum its fine" Rory says

"So what do you think it is?" Lorelai asks

"I think its a girl" Rory says

"Same, So have you told your friends" Lorelai ask

"Iv'e told Colin, Finn, Rosemarry and Stephanie. We did a group vote and Finn, Rosemary, You and me all think it will be a girl. Colin and Stephanie thinks it will be a boy" Rory tells her mum

"So only 2 votes for a boy, what does Dean think?" Lorelai ask

"Did you see him leave?" Rory asks

"Yeah" Lorelai say

"If your wondering Dean doesn't know, I didn't tell him" Rory says

"Oh, I thought you did, he just looked upset" Lorelai says

"Maby it's got to do with the fact I got offerd a Job at the San Francisco Chronicle I start in 2 weeks on Monday" Rory tells her mum

"Wow, Your moving to San Francisco away from me, what about the baby?" Lorelai asks

"Mum this is a good Job, it will be near Logan, so it will make it easier when I tell him, I know you don't want me to move across the country, but it's what I need to do, I want Logan to be part of the Baby's life, if he wants to be" Rory says

"I just don't want my baby to leave" Lorelai says

"I know you don't but it's not for a few weeks yet" Rory says

* * *

Luke walks into the house and into the lounge and overhears the end up af the conversation.

"What's not for another few weeks?" Luke asks

"Hey Luke" Rory says

"Hi hun" Lorelai replies and kisses Luke

"Rory got a job at the San Francisco Chronicle she starts in 2 weeks" Lorelai tells Luke

"Your moving to San Francisco, isn't that where Logan is?" Luke asks

"Yes and Yes Logan lives there in Palo Alto. Luke I know my mum talked to you the other night about the possibilty that I may be Preganat..." Rory say then Luke cuts her off

"We didn't want to upset you by talking about it in front of you" Like says

"Luke, Im not upset or anything like that about you talking about it with mum. What Im trying to say is your going to be a grandfather, Luke, im Pregnant" Rory says

"Uh, I guess Congradulations are in order, I can't belive you consider me the baby's grandfather, I mean Im not married to your mum or Im not even your dad. but thanks" Luke says and hugs Rory

Rory rings Paris and Lane tells her that she is moving to San Francisco and Pregnant once she is finished talking to Lane it is dinnertime so she had dinner

After Dinner Rory rings Stephanie, Finn, Colin and Rosemary and tells them about the job she got.

* * *

On the Friday night the week before Rory moves to San Francisco Rory and Lorelai attend Friday night at the Gilmores Mansion. Rory is 10 weeks pregnant and just starting to develop a baby bump but her clothes disguises her stomach.  
When the maid opens the door she lets them in and takes there coats. The maid shows them to the lonuge where Richard, Emily are and they sit down and Emily gets them both a drink.  
Rory gets a juice insted of a Martini which is what Lorelai gets.  
There is another knock at the door and the maid opens the door and lets Christopher and GiGi in and they join everyone in the Lounge.

"Hi Dad, GiGi" Rory says and hugs them

"Hi Christopher, Georgia" Lorelai says

"Hello Chris, GiGi" Richard and Emily says

"Hey Rory, Lore, Richard Emily" Christopher greets them all

* * *

Chrsitopher and Gigi takes a spot on the couches next to Rory and Lorelai. Richard offers Christopher and GiGi a drink.  
A few minutes later the madi comes and anouce dinner and they go through to the dinning room.  
After the salad course before the main meal Rory makes an anoucement.

"Grandpa, Grandma, Dad Im 10 weeks Pregnant and I also got a job at the San Francisco Chronicle, I start on this comming Monday" Rory says shaking scared of their reaction

"You're..." Christopher says not being about to finish his sentance

"That so soon, how are you going to manage it, when are you going to tell Logan, it is his I presume?" Emily asks

"Yes, it is Logan and I will tell him when Im ready" Rory says empisizing the the 'I' and the 'Tell'

"Well congradulations Rory" Richard says huging his grand daughter "I happy for you, I get that you have to tel Logan in your own time"

"Thanks Grandpa" Rory says

"Im going to be a grandpa" Christopher says "Your having a baby and moving away"

"Yes Dad" Rory replies

Later that night Rory and Lorelai leaves and goes home to Stars Hollow

* * *

On the sunday lunchtime Rory's whole town throws her a going away party.  
Richard, Emily, Christopher, GiGi, Finn, Stephanie, Colin, Rosemary, April, Paris, Doyle, Dean and his Family are all there to wish her good luck and say goodbye to her.  
Taylor takes a photo of Rory's farwell Party. Rory leaves Stars Hollow after the party around 3 pm to catch her plane to the airport. Lorelai, Chirstopher, Gigi, Richard, Emily, April and Luke waves her off.  
After Rory's plane takes off Lorelai, Chirstopher, Gigi, Richard, Emily, April and Luke all leaves the airport and goes home. Rory's plane lands at San Francisco airport.  
Rory goes to take her luggage of the conveyor belt but has trouble but another passenger who was on her flight sees her struggling and helps her with it then she takes her own bag off the conveyer belt.

"Hi Im Tess, What brings you too San Francisco?" Tess asks

"I just gpt a job at the San Francisco Chronicle, I start work their tomorrow" Rory says

"I will be working there too I hope we can become friends" Tess says "So where you staying?" Tess asks as they walk though security

"I would love too and im am at hotel near the newspaper until I find somewhere to life, but hopfully before the baby comes" Rory says

"Oh so your pregnant?" Tess asks

"Yeah, Im sorry I just told you that, i don't usally do that, you just remind me of a friend back home" Rory says working out of the airport waiting to catch a taxi

"I get what you mean, iv'e done that before. I don't mean telling a stranger that your pegnant but something personal. I once told a total stranger about my divorce on the plane here" Tess says

"Oh Im sorry" Rory says

"That ok, so what about the baby's father?" Tess asks "Or is that to personal?"

"Its ok, im the one who brought it up, he doesn't know yet, but im planning on telling him evenually, we where togeher for 3 years in College and we broke up at my graduation 3 months ago and I didn't find out I was pregnant until  
after we broke up, and I hope to talk to him he actually lives her in San Francisco" Rory tells Tess

"Well good luck" Tess says "Why don't you stay with me and my sister until you find a flat instead of staying in a hotel?" Tess asks

"Your sister wouldn't mind?" Rory asks

"No, im sure she wouldn't and she works at the San Francisico Chronicle to as a receptionist, but she is on maternity leave now cause she is pregnant too" Tess says

"Well Ok, if your sure" Rory says Tess flags down a Taxi and Tess gives the driver her address and puts there bags in

"I am" Tess says "So you got any sisters or brothers?"

"One half sister named Georgia but she gets clled Gigi for short, she is 6 Years old" Rory says

"Your mums or Dads side?" Tess asks

"Dads" Rory says "So what is your sisters name?" Rory asks

"Tara, shes 22 years old" Tess says "and Im 28"

"Im turning 22 in 6 months and 4 days" Rory says

* * *

"So where you from?" Tess asks

"Hartford, Connecticut is where i was born but when I was 1 year old my mum moved us to a small town called Stars Hollow" Rory says "How about you and your sister?"

"We grew up in Chicago until I was 8 and Tara was only 2 we moved here to San Francisco" Tess says

"One of my friends family back in Stars Hollow was from Chicago" Rory says

"Do you mind if I ask about Tara?" Rory asks

"Like what?" Tess asks

"You don't have to answer but is Tara's baby's father in the picture or not?" Rory asks

"Oh, well all Tara told me was that he left when he found out, he's not the most reliable person in the world" Tess tells her

"Oh, I know what it feel like to have my father come in and out of my life, he was hardly around when I was younger because my parents had me when they where 16 so I get what its like" Rory says

"So is your father, around more now?' Tess asks

"Yeah, he has been" Rory says

"Well this our stop" Tess says

"$32.20" Taxi driver asks for

"I'll pay for it" Rory says

"Rory you don't have to, I can pay" Tess says

"Half each then" Rory says

"Ok" Tess says and Rory and Tess pay the taxi driver $16.10 each

* * *

Tess gets there bags out of the taxi and gives Rory her bag and the house is unlocked because Tara is home and Rory and Tess goes in, Tara is sitting on the couch watching Tv.  
She hears Tess get home and turns around to also see Rory.

"Hey Tess, your back, who is your friend?" Tara asks

"Hey Sis, I would like to meet Rory, I said she could stay with us for a while is that ok?' Tess ask

"Sure, Hi Rory, Its nice to meet you" Tara says

"You too, Tara, So your sister tell me you work as a receptionist at the San Francisico Chronicle" Rory says

"Yeah, I do, so what do you do?" Tara ask

"I will be working at the San Francisico Chronicle as a journalist" Rory says

"So you majored in Jouralism just like Tess?" Tara asks

"I did, I was even editor at my college newpaper for a while and also on my high school newspaper" Rory says

* * *

Rory feels some morning sick come and needs the bathroom baut doesn't know where it is.

"Um Tess, where's your bathroom?' Rory asks

"Down the hall to the left" Tess says

"Thanks" Rory says and rushes down the hallway to the bathroom

"Is she all right Tess?" Tara asks

"I go check on her" Tess says going down the hall way to the bathroom

Tess knock on the closed bathroom door. "Rory are you Okay?" Tess asks

"Im fine, just not over the morning sickness yet" Rory says

"Okay" Tess says and goes back to the lounge to her sister

"Is she ok?" Tara asks

"Yeah, Rory is pregnant, shes still has morning sickness" Tess says

* * *

Rory comes back out of the bathroom and sits down on the couch.

"Sorry about that" Rory says

"Thats Ok, I know what that was like" Tara says

"Yeah you must do" Rory says "Do you know what your having if you don't mind me asking?"

"Yeah, Im having a boy" Tara says "What about you?"

"No, Im ony at 10 weeks, but I think its a girl" Rory tell Tara

Tess goes and sets up the guest room for Rory while Rory and Tara talk mainly about Taras pregnancy  
Rory and Tara are talking when Rory's cell rings. It is Paris, her friend. Rory answers the phone.

"Hi Rory" Paris says

"Hi Paris, whats going on?' Rory asks

"How was your flight?" Paris asks

"Fine." Rory says

"So you have landed?" Paris asks

"Yes Paris, whats this about?" Rory asks

"I can't get you at the hotel your suposse to be staying at" Paris says and Rory starts laughting

"Whats Funny?" Paris asks

"Im not at the hotel, a person I bumped into at the airport we where talking and Im staying with her instead" Rory says

"And where you going to tell anyone?" Paris asks

"Paris, I would off in time, The plane just landed a few hours ago" Rory says laughing and Rory hears a click meaning that she has another call on her phone

"Sorry Paris, Iv'e got to go, I got another call" Rory says

"Ok Rory" Paris says "Bye Rory"

* * *

Rory answers the other call on the line which is Lorelai.

"Hey Mum, just so you know im not staying at the hotel, so can you let grandma that she doesn't need to pay for it" Rory says

"Oh, I know and I will tell your grandmother, so have you found a place all ready? Or are you staying with Logan?" Lorelai asks

"Um no i havent and no, I meet someone at airport and actually she also work at the San Francisico Chronicle and she offered me to stay in the guest room of her house with her and her sister" Rory says

"Oh, so do you think I could talk to her" Lorelai asks and Tess comes back in the room

"Ok" Rory say

"Tess, My mum wants to talk to you" Rory say

"Ok, whats your mums name?" Tess ask

"Lorelai" Rory says then turn to the Phone "Mum, I pass Tess to you" Rory says passing the phone

Tess talks to Rory's mum for a while and Lorelai gets there number from Tess incase she want to get a hold of Rory then Tess hands the phone back to Rory and Rory talks to Lorelai for a while longer then they both hang up.  
Tess shows Rory to the guest room and takes her suitcase in, Rory is a little tired so she has a nap and Tara also does the same, while Tess makes the dinner.  
Tess wake Tara up then goes into the guest room and wakes Rory up and they go out and has dinner.  
Rory thanks Tess for dinner and the guest room.  
After Dinner Rory says goodnight and Rory goes to the guest room and stars reading a pregnancy book her mum gave her, while Rory is reading her phone rings and she answers it.  
Dr Addision is on the phone.

"Hi Dr Addision"

"Hello Rory, Im just letting you know that I have found you a Dr in San Francisco that you will see for the remainder of your pregnancy, I have given her your information he name is Dr Andrea and she is aslo a OB-GYN, she want to  
see you tomorrow 6:00pm if thats ok, if it's not you will need to ring her" Dr Addision says and gives Rory Dr Andreas number

"Thanks Dr Addision and 6:00pm should be fine" Rory says

"Ok, Bye Rory" Dr Addision says

Bye Dr Addision" Rory says and they both of them hangs up.

* * *

Rory continues reading her book and then puts her book down and goes to sleep because of work the next morning.  
Rory is up at 3:00am because of her morning sickness then goes back to sleep then at 6:00am agaign because she starts work at 8:00am and she has to meet her boss.  
Rory gets up and Tess lets Rory have a shower first and Rory has a shower and gets dressed and goes into the kitchen and Tara poors her some Orange juice for breakfast and Rory has Jam on toast as well for breakfast.  
Rory is ready for work when Tess comes out and she has allready had breakfast while Rory was in the show, so they are both Ready for work.

"Rory would you like a ride to work?' Tess asks

"Yes please Tess, Thanks" Rory says grabbing her bag

"Ok lets go" Tess says "See you Tara"

"Bye Tara" Rory says

"See ya sis, See you Rory" Tara says

Rory and Tess hop in the car and Tess drives them to work.

"Tess after work I have a doctors appointment at 6:00pm, so do you think you could drive me there and pick me up again?" Rory asks

"Sure, I'll come in and wait for you if you want" Tess says driving them to work.

"Thast would be good" Rory says

* * *

10 minutes later Rory and Tess get to work and walk into the building. They hop in the elevator to the 6th floor where the San Francisco Chronicle is.  
Tess goes to her assigned desk and Rory is at the reception desk and the lady at the desk tells her to take a seat then 3 minutes later Tessa her boss comes.  
Rory and Tessa go through to her office. Tessa shuts the door and Rory sit down in her chair.

"Hi Rory, Im Tessa, we talked on the phone a few weeks ago, its nice to finally meet you" Tessa says shaking Rory hand

"Hi, It is nice meeting you. Im 11 weeks pregnant just so you know" Rory says

"Thanks for letting me know, so how was your flight here?" Tessa asks

"Good" Rory says

"Well let me show you around" Tessa says walking out of her office

It takes Tessa 20 minutes to show her aound the newpaper and introducing everyone including Tess who Rory has allready met who is the journalist for the Bussiness section.  
Rory's desk is next to Tess's desk and Rory covers anything to do with Events. At Lunch time Rory eats with Tess and a new friend she made at work who's name is Julia, she work on sports.  
Rory, Tess and Julia goes out to a diner near there work because they have half an hour for lunch. When the waiter comes over to there table they order there Lunch.  
Rory orders a glass of orange juice, Salad, fries and a cheeseburger. Julia and Tess both orders coffee, wedges with sour cream and ham, cheese, pineapple toasted sandwich.  
A few minutes later their Lunch comes and they eat their Lunch and talk. While Tess is talking to Rory, she isn't listening to what Tess and Julia are saying because she is distracted.  
Rory is watching Logan with some girl, and watching the girl flirting with him and Logan laughting at something the girl says. Tess and Julia notices Rory isn't listening to them.

"Rory, what up, your not listening to what where saying?" Tess and Julia asks

"Sorry, its nothing" Rory says finishing of her lunch "We should get back to work" Rory says

They go and pays for there Lunch then they leave the diner and goes back to work. Since it is Rory's first day at the newspaper she works with Julia and Tess on what they are working on.

* * *

At 5:30pm Rory and Tess finish work. Tess drives Rory to her doctors appointment. Tess waits with Rory in the waiting room, for her appointment.

Dr Andrea finally comes out for Rory. "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" Dr Andrea call out and Rory stands up

Rory turns to Tess "Thats me" Rory says and follows Dr Andrea to a room and Dr Andrea shuts the door, Rory takes a seat.

"Hello Lorelai, Im Dr Andrea, your previous Dr in Conneticut a Dr..." Dr Andrea says looking at who Rory's previous doctor was "Dr Addision informed me that your Pregnant" Dr Andrea says

"Yes, 11 weeks, and please call me Rory" Rory says

"Ok, So I will be your doctor and OB-GYN as well, which Dr Addision would of told you" Dr Andrea says

"Yeah, Dr Addision did meantion it" Rory says

Dr Andrea take Rory's blood presure and its fine and then leave for a couple of minutes to get the ultrasound to check if everything with the baby is ok.

Dr Andrea puts the cold gel on Rory's now un flat stomach and Rory flinches as the cold gel touches her skin and Dr Andrea moves the wand over Rory's stomach and when she finishes, she wipes the gel off and prints the  
ultrasound pictures off and gives them to Rory.

"You and your baby are both healthy" Dr Andrea says

"Thanks" Rory says

"Rory, you need to arrainge another appointment in 5 weeks, and you should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat by then and find out the sex if you want too" Dr Andrea tells Rory

Rory leaves and goes to the reception desk and Rory books another appointment in 5 weeks on the Friday at 6pm again.

Rory get Tess who is in the waiting room still and they leave and Tess drives them back to her house where Rory is staying.

* * *

On the way back to Tess's house Rory and Tess talk.

"Why did they call your name Lorelai and not Rory?" Tess asks

"Well my mum named me after herself. My real name is Lorelai, Rory is just a nickname but that what I always get called, only some times I go by Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" Rory tells Tess

"So how did the appointment go?' Tess asks

"Good, everything's fine, I have another appointment in 5 weeks time" Rory says

"Well, if you want me to come with you again, I will" Tess says

"Thanks, I will let you know" Rory says

"I remember when we where at the airport, you told me that you just got divorced, how long where you married for?" Rory asks "If you dont mind me asking" Rory says

"Um 1 year, we gpt divorced because I caught him with his boss" Tess says

"Im so sorry Tess" Rory says

"Thats ok" Tess says

* * *

Rory and Tess get back to her house and they go in and Tara comes to the door becuase she was wondering what took them so long and Tess tells Tara "Rory had a Doctors appointment and I went with her".

Tess heads to the kichen to get dinner ready and she asks Rory if there is any things she would like for dinne are Rory says "anything is fine, me and my mum don't cook, we mainly have food that you have to heat up or we have takeout".

"I feel like Fish, is that allright with you" Tara asks Rory incasse she doesn't like it and Rory replies with a "Its fine"

Rory gets her laptop out and emails her Mum, Dad and Grandparents (Emily and Richard) and sends them the ultrasound pictures, she tell them all about her day and the doctor appointment.  
Rory also emails Finn, Colin, Stephanie, Rosemary, Lane, Zach and Dean.

Once Rory has finished doeing her emails it is time for dinner so Rory puts her laptop away in the bedroom and comes out for dinner.  
Rory has her dinner and night prenatal vitamin.  
Rory watches a movie with Tess and Tara, but end out going to be early cause she is tired.  
Rory goes to the guest room and goes to sleep. Rory has to get up in the middle of the night becuase of the morning sickness and early morning as well.

* * *

5 weeks later Rory is 16 weeks (4 months) pregnant and Tara is 33 weeks (8 months) pregnant.  
Rory's clothes have started to get too small so after work that monday Rory decides to go Maternity clothes shopping and also looking at other baby stuff she need and she buys it.  
Tess goes with her to help. Rory leaves the baby store and Tess also leaves with ROry and goes back to Rory's car that she brought 2 weeks ago.  
Tess helps Rory put the bags of stuff in the car and they go back to Tess house and Rory puts the baby stuff in the guest room,  
including the Maternity clothes Rory brought.  
Even though Rory still has't found a place to move into but Tess and Tara don't mind because they enjoy Rory's company.

* * *

On the Friday that week after work Rory has her doctors appointment at 6pm, so she drives herself to the

appointment. She doesn't have to wait that long before Dr Andrea comes out to get Rory.

"Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden" Dr Andrea calls out and Rory follows Dr Andrea into the room.

"Hello again, how have you been?" Dr Andrea asks

"Fine, had not much morning sickness recently" Rory says

"Good" Dr Andrea says and starts cheeking Rory out to see if she is heathly

After Dr Andrea has finished cheeking Rory out Dr Andrea gets the ulrtsound machine and puts the Gel on Rory's

stomach and does the ultrasound and Rory's baby's heartbeat fills the room and Rory smilling.

"Do you want to know what your having?" Dr Andrea asks

"Yes" Rory say excitedly

"Congranulation Rory, your having a Baby Girl" Dr Andrea says as she is wiping the gel of Rory's stomach

"Thanks Dr Andrea" Rory says

Rory leaves the room and picks up her ultrasound pictures from the receptionist.

* * *

Rory leaves and drives back to Tess's house and goes in and her cellphone rings and it is her mum.

"Hey mum, hows the inn doing?" Rory asks

"Yeah, good, got voted the number 1 inn in conneticut, again" Lorelai tells Rory

"Im dieing to know" Lorelai says

"Dieing to know what?" Rory asks

"What your having" Lorelai says

"Where having chicken for tea, I don't know why you would want to know that." Rory says

"Rory just tell me, the games or getting boaring now" Lorelai says

"No I haven't told him yet, ok" Rory says

"Well thats not what where talking about. I want to know if your having a Boy or a Girl?" Lorelai asks

"Oh why didn't you just say so the first time" Rory says

"So.." Lorelai says

"Oh boy or Girl, im having an baby Girl" Rory says

"Everyone Rory's having a baby girl" Lorelai yells out in the town meeting

"Mum where are you?" Rory asks

"A town meeting" Lorelai says

"So have you thought of any names yet?" Lorelai asks

"Maby, none are definate yet, but Im planining on keeping to the naming tradition, Im going to use Lorelai as her

middle name" Rory tells her mum

"Well I'll let you go sweeties" Lorelai says "Bye kiddo, don't forget to send me the ultrasound picures from today"

"I wont, Bye mum" Rory says and hangs up.

* * *

Rory walks into the lounge where Tess and Tara, they are sitting on the couch.

"Hey Rory, how did your appointment go?" Tess asks

"Good, Im having a baby girl" Rory says

"Thats great" Tess and Tara says

"And your sure that you don't mind me still staying here, I mean, Tara will be having her baby soon and then I

will be having mine 4 months later?" Rory asks

"Rory we are sure, you can stay here as long as you need, we enjoy having you here" Tess and Tara says

"Well if you guys are sure" Rory says

* * *

Later that night Rory is in bed and is looking though a book with all baby names and finding ones she likes and putting them on a list.  
Rory falls asleep with the book lying on her chest, with a whole bunch of list around her.  
Tess walks past the guest room and sees Rory asleep on top of the bed. Tess goes in and puts a blankent on top of Rory to keep her warm.

* * *

2 weeks later Rory is 18 week (4 months) pregnant. In the weekend Rory, Tess and Tara out shopping for baby

stuff and they are walking though the mall when Rory sees Logan with Honor, Josh, Mitchum and Shira. Rory

quickly turns around and walks the opposite direction to whre Logan is before he sees her. Tess and Tara follow

her not knowing whats going on.

"Whats up Rory, why did you suddenly decide to come back this way?" Tara asks

"Because Logan, my ex, the baby's father was over by the baby store where we were heading and he is with his  
sister, her husband and his parents. His sister is the only one out of his family who doesnt hate me. His parents  
don't think I am right for him." Rory says

"Is that why you to broke up?" Tess asks

"No, a different reason. He..." Rory says but dosen't finish her sentance because Logan and Josh, Honor come this way meaning he did see her. When Rory sees Logan coming her way she feels the baby kick for the first time.

* * *

Logan see Rory standing there his Ace is in San Francisco, he wonders what she is doing here and why she quickly turned aroun the mement she saw him.

"Rory" Logan calls out

"I'll meet you at the store" Rory tells Tara and Tess

"You sure you want to do this by your self?" Tess asks

"Im fine, you and Tara go, i'll be there soon" Rory says and Tara and Tess Leave

Logan is standing right infront of Rory now. "Rory what you doing in San Francisco?" Logan asks

"I got a job here, Im working at the San Francisco Chronicle, I have been here for a few week now" Rory says avoiding Logans eye contact

"That's great Ace, why didn't you tell me?" Logan asks "I regretted how I handedled things you should of found me" Logan says

"I was going to, There is something I need to tell you Logan" Rory says

"What is it Rory?" Logan asks

"Well, about a month after you left I ..." Rory says and gets cut off by her phone ringing

"Hold on a minute Logan" Rory says the answers the phone

"Hello" Rory says

"It's Paris" Paris says

"What?" Rory asks annoyed that she called

"Doen't matter, I get Madeline or Louise to help" Paris says

"Fine, do that, there was no need to call me then" Rory says annoyed and hangs the phone up

* * *

"So what do you need to tell me?" Logan asks

"Logan, Im 18 weeks pregnant with your daughter" Rory says with a serrious face on

"Really?" Logan asks

"Yes, I haven't been with anyone else" Rory says

"Your serious" Logan says

"Yes a Daugher" Rory says

"Why din't you turn away earlier when you saw me and I know you saw me you looked straight at you?' Logan asks

"I couldn't tel you infornt of your parents, they hate me. Also it would of made it more harder becuase I was already having a hard time telling you allready " Rory says

"Make sence, I guess" Logan says "Now I have to tell you something"

"What?" Rory asks

"It is not because of the baby just so you know. I know I messed up asking you to marry me when clearly you wern't ready and I sorry I didnt listen to what you said and I lost you. I want you back Rory, I have never loved anyone as much as you.  
Without you in my life nothing felt right" Logan says

"But your parents, they hate me, where are they by the way?" Rory asks

"They left after they saw you, they have given up caring how Im with now" Logan says

"You really want to be with me?" Rory asks

"Of course I do, I want you to move in with me, for good" Logan says "I want all 3 of us to be a proper family, but that doesn't mean we have to get married at the moment if you don't want to"

"Yes, Logan, I'll move in with you" Rory says smiling and kisses Logan. Baby Gilmore-Huntsberger kicks and tears run down her face

"Ace, are you ok?" Logan asks

"Yes, she's just starting kicking, give me your hand" Rory says and grabs Logans hand and places it on her stomach and Logan fells her kick and a smile appears on his face.

"Wow" Logan says

"Yeah, I guess she likes you already. she kicked just before you called out to me" Rory says and sees Honor and Josh

* * *

Rory walks over to Honor and Josh pulling Logan along.

"Hey Honor, Josh" Rory says

"Hey Rory, I knew you guys would of made up." Honor says

"Hi Rory, nice to see you again" Josh says

"So congradulation Rory, your going to make a great mum" Honor says

"Thanks" Rory says

"Well me and Josh have to go, Bye Little Brother, Bye Rory" Honor says

"Bye Rory, Bye Logan" Josh says

"Bye Honor, Josh" Rory and Logan says and Honor and Josh leaves

"I told Tess and Tara I would meet up with them" Rory says

"Where they the 2 you were with beofre, how do you know them?" Logan asks

"Yeah, Tess is a Journalist where I work and Tara is her sister and she also work there as a receptionist" Rory says "and I also have been staying with them"

"Come with me, meet them" Rory says

"Sure, Of course Ace" Logan says kissing Rory

"So did I tell you Paris is getting married to Doyle in August" Rory says

"No, Paris and Doyle are getting married, I would love to know how they lasted" Logan says

"Who would know" Rory says with her arm around Logan and Logan has his arm around Rory walking to the baby store.

* * *

Rory and Logan are nearly at the baby store and her phone rings. Tara is ringing her.

"Hey Tara" Rory says

"Hey Rory, where are you?" Tara ask

"Im nearly there, where about in the store are you?" Rory asks

"Baby clothes section, so how did it go?" Tara asks

"Yeah, Logan wants to meet you and Tess, we will see you soon" Rory says and hangs up

Rory and Logan get to the baby store and goes in.

"So what are we doing here?" Logan asks

"Well its a baby store and Im having a baby in 5 months time Logan" Rory says as she gets to the clothes section and sees Tara and Tess "I have already got some things allready"

"Tara, Tess Hey" Rory says

"Tara, Tess I would like you to meet Logan" Rory says

"Hi Logan nice to meet you Im Tara" Tara says shaking Logans hand

"Hi Logan Im Tess nice to meet you" Tess says shaking Logans hand

"Hi its nice to meet both of you" Logan says

* * *

Logan, Rory, Tess and Tara are looking around the baby clothes section of the store when Tristan walks in over to them.  
Tristan sees Logan his cousin and Rory the girl he liked back in high school with there arms around eachother.

"Hello Mary, Logan, Tess, Tara" Tristan greats

"Tristan, for the 100th time my nmae not Mary, it Rory" Rory say madly

"You to know each other?" Tess asks

"Yes, She went to Chilton while I was there" Trsitan says

"Yeah before you got sent to Military school, how did that work our for you?" Rory ask

"Fine actually" Tristan says

"So are you and My Cousin Logan here a couple now?" Tristan ask

"Yes" Logan says

"Your cousins?" Rory asks

"Yeah Ace, His mum is Shira's sister" Logan says

"How sweet, what ever happened to Bagboy?" Tristan asks

"Oh you mean Dean, he is good, he works in Stars Hollow still, he engaged to so girl from Chicago" Rory says

"Dean, as in the one from your grandmother house?" Logan asks Rory

"Yes" Rory whispers to Logan

"What are you doing here Tristan, you abandon my sister when you get her pregnant, then you come back, Why?" Tess asks angrily crossing her arms

"I came to talk to Tara" Tristan says

"Well talk" Tess says angry

"Alone" Tristan says

"No, If you want to talk to her you can do it infront of us" Tess says

"Rory does Tess remind you of someone from back home?" Logan asks

"Yeah, Paris the night of your sister wedding after that fight" Rory says and laughs

* * *

Tristan decides to talk to Tara infront of her sister and me and Logan.  
Say how sorry he was for leaving her, That he was scared and a whole bunch of other stuff.  
Tara evenually accepts his apology. Rory cell rings and it is Paris.

"Hey Paris, sorry about earlier" Rory says

"Hi Rory I was wondering if you have talked to Logan yet" Paris says

"In fact, I have, we were talking when you called earlier" Rory says "Why?" Rory ask

"Bring him to my wedding in August" Paris says and hangs up on Rory

"Paris just hung on on me" Rory says to Logan

"What?" Logan asks

"She told me to invite you to her wedding then hung up" Rory says

"So you and Paris are friends?" Tristan asks

"Yes since you left Chilton" Rory says as they start walking agian

* * *

Rory, Logan, Tess, Tara and Tristan are walking around the store in the baby clothes section and Rory finds a cute oncie with a puppy on it that looks almost like Paul Anka

"What about this for our baby?" Rory asks Logan holding up the cute Oncie with a puppy on it

"It cute and the puppy looks like Paul Anka" Rory says giving Logan her puppy dog eyes

"Sure" Logan says giving in to your puppy dog eyes "You know I can't resit those puppy dog eyes"

"Your Pregnant?" Tristan asks "But you don't look it"

"Yes, 18 weeks (4 Months) pregnant, Im having a girl" Rory says

"Rory, whos Paul Anka?" Tess asks

"My mums dog, Im surprised she hasn't killed it yet" Rory say

"Why do you says that?" Tess and Tara asks

"Well when I was about 6 years old, we hand a hamster, we only had it a few days before it died" Rory says

* * *

They spend and few more minutes in the baby store and Rory and Logan buys a few dozen things.  
Logan pays for the baby things and they all head out of the Baby store.  
It is 1:00pm and they haven't had Lunch yet.

"Logan, can we get Lunch now?" Rory asks

"Sure" Logan says putting his arm around Rory walking out of the baby store

They go to a cafe in the mall and orders Lunch

"So how have you managed with out having Coffee Ace?" Logan asks

"I don't know, I just have" Rory says drinking her hot chocolate

* * *

While Rory, Logan, Tess, Tara and Tristan are having lunch Max Medina walks into the cafe and past Rory's and Tristans table.

"Hello Rory, Tristan" Max says

"Hello Mr Medina" Rory and Tristan says

"So what you doing?" Max asks them both

"A journalist at the San Francisco Chronicle" Rory says

"At my Dad's Law firm in Palo Alto" Tristan says Rory chuckles

"What?" Tristan askS

"Nothing" Rory says

"So Rory I hear that you didn't attend Harved in the end" Max says "Where did you end up going?" Max asks

"No I attended Yale" Rory says

"Thats a good school" Max says "What about you Tristan?" Max asks

"Princeton" Tristan says

* * *

Rory's Phone rings and she excuses herself from the table to answer it. Christopher is ringging her

"Hey Kiddo" Christopher says

"Hey Dad, so Ive told Logan" ROry says

"You have?" Christopher asks

"Yeah, I going to me moving in with him" Rory says

"Thats great sweetie" Christopher says "So you haven't told me what your having yet and your mum wont tell me"

"Your going to have a baby granddaughter" Rory tell her dad "I having a baby girl"

"Oh sweets thats great" Christopher says

"I haven't told my about telling Logan yet, cause it just happened today, I haven't talk to her today at all yet" Rory says

"Sure I'll let you tell her" Christopher says

"So how is GiGi?' Rory asks

"She's good, she is excited about becoming an Aunty" Christopher says

"Im glad she's excited, She kicked to day twice, both when Logan was around" Rory says

"So your excited about becoming a mum?" Christopher asks

"Yeah, also a little scared and nervous about the whole thing, but Im glad Logan's around now" Rory tells her dad

"Well that usually what happen when you become a parent" Christopher says

"Well I better get back, they will be wondering whats taking so long, say Hi to Gigi for me" Rory says

"I will, Bye Seeetie" Christopher says

"Bye Dad" Rory says and hangs up

* * *

Max has left by the time she gets back to the table, Rory sits back down beside Logan.

"Sorry about that, it was just my dad" Rory says

"You must be very popular today" Logan says

"I must" Rory says

"Tara I have to go now call you tomorrow" Tristan says

"Ok" Tara says and kisses Tristan

Tristan leaves the mall and goes to the airport and hopes on his family's private Jet and flies to Hartford because of work.

* * *

Rory, Logan, Tara and Tess finish there lunch and leaves the mall. Tess and Tara puts the bags of stuff Tara and Tristan brought in the car.

"Im going with Logan, I'll see you at your place" Rory says and Logan is putting there bags of stuff in the car

"Ok, see you there" Tess and Tara says. Tess drives off home.

Logan finishes putting there bags in the car and Logan hugs Rory and then kisses her because he is happy to have Rory back.  
Rory and Logan hops in the car and Logan starts driving and leaves the mall.

2 minutes later Rory decides that she should get Tess and Tara as a thank you for having me gift "Logan can we stop, here, I want to get a gift for Tess and Tara?" Rory asks

"Sure Ace" Logan says and pulls over into a park by the Diary.

Rory goes in and buys a couple of boxes of chocolate, one box for Tess and the other for Tara and pays for them and goes back to the car where Logan is waiting for her.  
Rory hops back in the car and Logan drives to Tess's house with the directions from Rory.  
When they get there Rory and Logan goes in leaving the bags of shopping in the car.

"Im moving in with Logan. Thank you guys for everything. I see you at work Tess" Rory says

"We kinda guessed, we enjoyed having you" Tara says

"Why don't you and Logan stay for dinner?" Tess says

"Thanks for the offer guys but, I think I have at Logan and Im a little tired" Rory says

"Ok" Tess and Tara says

"Well these are for you guys to say thank you for having me" Rory says giving them the boxes of chocolate

Rory goes into the guest room and gets all her stuff and Logan helps and puts in all in this car.  
They are in the guest room packing the rest of Rory's stuff.

"You sure you don't want to stay for dinner here?" Logan ask

"Im sure Logan" Rory says passing the last bag to Logan for him to put it in his car.

* * *

Rory follows Logan out to his car and Tara and Tess says goodbye to Rory and waving to her and Logan drives off.  
Rory gets a book to read while Logan is driving to his house that he brought for them with the avacado tree.  
Rory reads her book for a while then fall asleep in the car because she is tired.  
Logan wakes Rory up when they get to Logan's house.

"Rory, wake up, where here" Logan says to Rory and they hop out of the car

Logan unlocks his house and lets Rory in then goes back out side to get everythingout of the car and brings them in, which take 8 trips to bring everything in.  
On the last trip in her shuts the door.

Logan comes up behind Rory and puts his arm around her "What me to show you around Ace?" Logan asks

"Later, still tired" Rory says

"Ok, follow me" Logan says showing him to the bedroom.

They get to the bedroom and she lies down on the bed and Logan pulls the covers over her.

"Ok you go to sleep Ace and I'll be down stairs ok" Logan says kissing her forhead "I Love you Ace"

"Love you Logan" Rory says tiredly

Rory leaves the room and cloes the door to the bedroom and head quietly down stairs.  
Rory's cellphone rings in her bag which is downstairs and Logan gets her phone out and answers it

"Hi Rory Gilmore's Phone, Logan speaking" Logan says

"Logan, what you doing with my daughters phone?" Lorelai asks

"Oh hi Lorelai, Rory's at my house upstair asleep, shes very tired" Logan says

"So I take it she's told you" Lorelai says

"If you mean about the pregnancy then yes she has told me and she's moved in with me" Logan says

"Rory never said anything about talking to you" Lorelai says

"It just happen today" Logan says

"Well, treat her right this time, Ok" Lorelai says

"I will Lorelai, I get Rory to call you later when she gets up" Logan says

"Ok, Bye Logan" Lorelai says

"Bye Lorelai" Logan says

* * *

Later on around 5:30pm Logan has started making dinner, Rory wakes up and comes down stairs and joins Logan in the kitchen.  
Rory puts her arms around Logan.

"Hey your up, did you have a nice sleep?" Logan asks

"Yes and your bed is very comfy" Rory says

"Thats good, I don't wan you sleeping in an uncomfy bed" Logan says kissing her "Oh before I forget your phone rang earlier when you where asleep, I answered it, your mum knows that where back together now, she wants you to call her back" Logan says

"I'll do that now" Rory says getting out her cell

"You can use the landline" Logan says watching her get out her cell

"Ok" Rory say and picks up the landline and rings her mum

Rory talks to Lorelai for a while then hangs up. Once Rory finishes talking on the line the dinner is cooked, they sit up at the table eating their dinner.  
After dinner Logan gives Rory a tour of the house and they decide to convert the bedroom beside Logan's bedroom and now her's as well into the nursery/baby's room.  
Rory decides to put her pyjamas on and they go into the lounge and sits on the couch.  
Logan puts on a movie for them to watch and Rory lies on Logan and about 3 quarters of the way through the movie Rory falls asleep watching the movie.  
Logan turns of the TV and carries Rory to the bed room and puts Rory into bed the changes for bed and turns off the lights then hops in beside Rory and Rory cuddles up to Logan.

"I've missed this" Rory says

"I've missed this too, and you" Logan says kissing her

"Goodnight Logan" Rory say falling asleep

"Night Ace" Logan says kissing her forehead

* * *

For the remainder of the 5 months of Rory's Pregnancy Logan is there for Rory, he goes with her to all the other doctors appointment and cheack up.  
Logan helps Rory decide the name for there baby. He converts the room next door to there bedroom in the the nursary/baby's room.  
They go shopping together to get things for the baby like a crib, the bedding, plus a lot of other baby things.  
Logan is there for Rory when she needs him. Rory is 8 months (33 weeks) when she goes on Maternity leave.  
Tess, Tara, Julia and a few other female workmates, Stephanie and Rosemary throws Rory a baby shower while she is on Materinty Leave.

The morning of her due date comes and goes and Rory is gettinf impatient but Logan is there to calm her down.

4 days after her due date Rory is lying in bed next to Logan who is sleeping, but Rory is keep awake by the Contractions she is having for  
about the 20 Minutes. Rory gets up out for bed to go to the bathroom and gets to the bathroom door when she feels her water break.  
Rory rushes over to th bed to wake Logan up.

"Logan, wake up" Rory says shaking Logan

"Ace, what is it, its real early?" Logan asks

"Logan, we need to get to the hospital, My water just broke" Rory says

"So your having the baby?' Logan asks

"Yes, she finally coming" Rory says when she starts having another contraction that is starting to get painful and Rory screams

Logan puts Rory's hospital bag in the car and they hop in the car.  
Logan drives Rory to the hospital.  
When they get there Logan goes to the reception.

"How may I help you sir?" the lady at the recption asks

"My Girlfriend is in Labour" Logan says

"Ok fill out these form and your girlfirend follow me" the lady at reception says and Rory follows the lady and she show Rory to the room

Logan finishes filling the forms out and finds Rory.  
A few minutes later Dr Andrea comes into the room

"Hi Rory, Logan. So has your water broke?" Dr Andrea asks

"Yeah about 10 minutes ago" Rory says

"Im ging to see how you have dialated" Dr Andrea says and check and determine that she has dialaed 4 centermerters. "You have dialed 4 cm"

Dr Andrea leaves the room and after a few hours Doctor Andrea comes back in and checks again and she has only dialted to 6 cm and Rory is tired and just wants it to be over.

After 9 more Hours Rory and Logans Baby Girl enters the world and her cry fills the room.  
Dr Andrea get Logan to cut the Umbilical cord.  
Dr Andrea cleans baby Gilmore-Huntsberger up and places her on Rory's chest and baby Gilmore-Huntsberger makes a cooing sound.  
Rory gets put in a room and Logan sits with Rory on the bed. Logan has his arm around her.

"Shes beautiful Ace, you did an amazing job" Logan says kissing Rory

"What do you think of Isabella Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger for her name?" Rory ask Logan" Bella for short"

"Great name Ace, I think it suits her" Logan says

Logan fills out Bella's birth certificate and it says:

Birthname: Isabella 'Bella' Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger  
Born: 12 May 210  
Weight: 4 Pounds, 4 Onces  
Mothers Name Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden  
Fathers Name: Logan Marcus Huntsberger

Rory has a sleep and Logan kisses her forehead and watches Rory sleep and is holding his daughter.

* * *

A few days later Rory gets out of the hospital and gets to go home.  
Logan picks Rory and their daughter home from the hospital.

"Hey Ace, ready to go home?" Logan asks and kisses her

"Yes, where ready" Rory says putting one arm around Logan and uses her other arm to carry Bella in the baby carrier which is also a car seat. Logan puts his arm around Rory and walks out of the hospital

When they get to Logan's car Rory puts Bella in the backseat of the car and does the belt up to hold Bella's carseat in place. Rory hops in the front with Logan and he drives back to there place.  
Whe they get home Logan unlocks the door and Rory carries Bella in and puts her in her nursary that Logan set up with the help of Tristan. Rory places Bella in her crib to sleep.  
Rory has the baby monitor with her incase Bella wakes up. Rory is downstairs with Logan and she decides she needs a shower. She has her arms around Logan, with her chin on his shoulder.

"Logan, Im going to go upstairs and take a shower, can you keep and ear out for Bella incase she wakes up" Rory says

"Sure Ace, why don't you go have a nap as well after your shower you look tired" Logan says "Also im going to ring my parents and tell them about Bella"

"You don't have too Logan" Rory says

"Yeah but I want them to know" Logan says

"Ok" Rory says kissing Rory on the lips then leaving the room and goes upstairs to take a shower then goes and has a nap.

* * *

Logan picks up his phone and calls his parents house and the maid answers the phone.

"Hello Huntsberger Residence how may I help you?" the maid ask

"Hi its Logan here, could I please speak to my mum or Dad?" Logan asks

"Sure I will just get them" the maid says

A few minutes later Mitchum answers the phone.

"Hello Son" Mitchum says

"Hey Dad" Logan says

"So whats this call about son, we where just about to have dinner?" Mitchum asks

"I called to tell you Rory had a daughter a couple of days ago, She is my daughter too, you have a graddaughter" Logan says

There is a long scilence at Logans fathers end of the line and there is a knock at the door and Logan opens the door.  
Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary are at the door and Logan lets them in and forgets to shut the front door.  
Logan is still on the phone and Tess, Tara and Tristan who is holding 4 month old Damon walks in when Logan is yelling.

"Say something?" Logan says

"How do you know shes urs?" Mitchum asks "Rory and you where broken up for sometime, so how do you know the kid isn't someone elses" Mitchum says

"How dear you say that, Rory is not like that" Logan yells at is father over the phone cutting him off not hearing Bella crying Logan hangs up the phone, then Logan remembers that Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary are there.

* * *

"Sorry about that" Logan says

"What was that all about Mate?" Finn asks

"Just my father saying some mean things, it dosen't mater" Logan says then sess Tess, Tara and Tristan there "Oh hi Tess, Tara, Tristan I didn't see you guys come in"

Rory comes down with Bella who was stopped crying now, She goes over to Logan.

"Hey what was that all about?" Rory asks Logan while holding Bella

"Just say we wont be seeing him or my mum anytime soon" Logan says

"I see, it went that bad huh" Rory says holding Bella

"Im sorry Ace, I didn't mean to wake you" Logan says

"You didn't I was awake, then Bella started crying" Rory says holding Bella

"Hi Tess, Tara, Tristan, Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary" Rory says holding Bella

"Hey" everyone says

* * *

Everyone meets Isabella Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger. Logan makes up at bottle for Bella and feeds her then puts her back in her crib to sleep.  
Logan goes back into the lounge where everyone is. Everyone leaves at 1:50pm. Finn, Colin, Stephanie and Rosemary checks in to a hotel.  
Later that night during dinner Lorelai rings and Rory answers the phone and they talk for a while.  
Lorelai tells Rory that her and Luke are engaged and Rory congradualates her mum and Luke. Once she is finished talking Rory joins Logan at the table and haves dinner.  
After dinner Logan and Rory sits on the couch and Rory lies with her head on Logans chest and Logan has his arms around her.

"So Ace, what do you want to do tomorrow for your birthday?" Logan asks

"I don't know Logan, I havent really thought about it, anythings fine" Rory says kissing Logan

"Ok Ace" Logan says

"Logan why don't we go to bed now" Rory says

"Sure Ace" Logan says and they walk up to the bedroom.

Rory and Logan both get changed for bed and Rory hops into bed and Logan turns the lights then hopes into bed and snuggles up to Rory, putting his arm around her waist.

"Good night Ace" Logan says and kisses her goodnight.

"Night Logan" Rory says kissing him back

Logan and Rory fall asleep. At around Bella crys becuase she is hungry. Rory getting up to go feed Bella.

"Ace go back to sleep" Logan says

"I can't Bella's crying, she might be hungry" Rory tells Logan

"I have her Ace, go back to sleep, i'll make her a bottle" Logan says and Rory hops back in bed "Sleep Ace" Logan kisses Rory's forehead and hops out for bed and goes into Bellas nursary

Logan picks Bella up and goes downstairs to make her bottle.

"Hey Baby Girl, you hungry" Logan says

Logan feds baby Bella them puts her back in her crib and rocks her back to sleep. Logan then goes back to bed him self.

* * *

The next morning Logan wakes up and makes Bella a bottle up for when she gets up. Logan goes back into his room and has a shower and puts clothes on.  
Rory wakes up and Logan kiesses Rory on the lips. Rory puts Logan back onto the bed and hugs her.

"Morning Ace, Happy Birthday, I have a birthday gift for you" Logan says and hands it to Rory

"Morning Logan, Thank you" Rory says opening her gift and she kisses him

When Bella wake up Rory feds her bottle and gets in the shower and gets changed.

At Lunchtime Logan take Rory and Bella to the park for a picnic and Tess, Damon, Tara, Stephanie, Finn, Colin, Rosemary, Christopher and GiGi all meet them at the park.  
Rory is excited to see and Gigi there.

"Dad, Georgia" Rory says running up to them when she sees them

"Happy Birthday Kiddo" Christopher says and hugging her and lifting her in the air

"Happy Brithday" Gigi says trying to says 'Happy Birthday'

"I think you mean Birthday" Rory says hugging her half sister

Christopher and Gigi joins them and Rory introduces them to Tess and Tara.

* * *

3 months later in August, 1 week before Paris's wedding Rory, Bella and Logan travels to Hartford. Logan calls Frank to pick them up at the airport to drive them to Stars Hollow for Rory to see her Mum and Luke.

"Hi Frank, Could you please pick Me and Rory up from the airport?" Logan asks

"Sure Logan, I'll be 10 minutes" Frank says

"Thanks Frank" Logan says and hangsup

10 minutes later Frank arrives at the airport. Rory, Logan and Bella meet Frank at the car.

"Hello, Logan, Nice to see you again Rory" Frank says

"Hi Frank" Rory and Logan says

"Who is this beautiful Baby?" Frank asks

"Isabella Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger, our daughter" Logan says "Frank can you take us to Stars Hollow"

"Sure thing Logan" Frank says and they hop in the car. Rory puts Bella in her carseat and does hers and Bellas belt up.

* * *

Franks drives to Stars Hollow and drops Rory, Logan and Bella of at Rory's Mums house. They hop out of the car and grabs their bags then Frank leaves.  
Rory, Logan and Bella goes in but her mum or Luke isn't home because they are at work. Rory puts their bags into her room and leaves the house again locking it up.  
Logan, Bella and Rory walks to Luke's diner to meet Paris, Madeline and Louise. On there way there they bump into Dean and his Fiancee Rebbeca.

"Hey Rory, I would like you to meet Rebbeca, my Fiancee" Dean says

"Hi Dean, Rebbeca, this is Isabella Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger mine and Logan Daughter" Rory says pointing to each person "and this is Logan my partner and Bellas father"

"Hi Rory, Logan nice to meet you too, Shes adorable" Rebbeca says

"Thanks" Logan and Rory says "Nice meeting you to Rebbeca"

"Hi Logan nice to meet you, but we got to get going, see you" Dean says

"Bye Rory, Logan" Rebbeca says

"Bye" Logan and Rory says and Rory, Logan and Bella walk a diffrent way to Dean and Rebbeca

When they get to Lukes, Miss Patty, Barbette, Kirk, Lulu, Taylor, Andrew, Gypsy, Morey, Reverend Skinner and Bootsy all surround Rory and Logan to get a look at Bella.

"She a cutie doll" Miss Patty and Barbette says

"Whast her name?" Kirk asks

"Isabella Lorelai Gilmore-Huntsberger" Logan say "Bella for short" Rory adds

"Pretty Name" says Lulu and Gypsy

Lorelai and Sookie walk into the Diner and sees a table all surronded and Lorelai walks over

"What happening over here?" Lorelai ask Miss Patty

"Get a look at your grand daughter" Miss Patty says "Shes a cutie"

* * *

Luke and Jess comes out from Lukes appartment upstairs and goes over to the counter where Lorelai and Sookie are sitting because they can't get to Rory.

"What's ahppening over there?" Luke asks pointing towards the bunch of people

"Rory and Logan's here" Lorelai says

"She is when did she get here?" Luke asks

"I don't know they where here when I got here, surrouded by a lot of the town" Lorelai says

* * *

Luke walks over to Rory and Logan table and clears everyone away. Luke takes there orders.

"Hey Logan, Rory" Luke says

"Hey Luke" Rory and Logan says

"Just a coffee" Logan says

"Coffee, Burger and Firies" Rory says

Lorelai and Sookie comes over "Hey Rory, Logan, looks like your popular today" Lorelai says

"No its not us its Bella" Rory says "You want to hold her Mum?" Rory asks

"Yes" Lorelai says and Rory passes Bella to her Mum

Luke comes back over with the coffee.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat Logan?" Luke asks

"No, im fine" Logan says

* * *

Right then Madeline, Louise and Paris walks in over to the table.

"Hey Rory, Logan, Lorelai, Sookie" Paris says

"Hey Paris, Madeline, Louise" Rory, Lorelai and Sookie says

"Hey" Madeline and Louise says

"I take that as my cue to leave. see you later Rory" Logan says "You mant me to take Bella?" Logan asks

"She fine here, see you later, go hang out with Colin, Finn and Tristan" Rory says kissing Logan

"See you" Logan say then kisses Bella forehead and leaves

"Why would Logan be hanging out with Tristan?" Paris asks

"Well he is his cousin" Rory says

"What?" Paris, Lorelai, Madeline and Louise all; asks at the same time

"My exact reaction when I found out. Any way Tristans mum is Logan's mum Shira's sister" Rory says

* * *

Rory introduces Paris, Madeline and Louise to Bella and after Lorelai and Sookie have lunch they have to get back to the Inn, so they leave and Rory and Bella hangs out with Rory's friends and they talk about  
Paris's wedding next week and about Paris's Bachlorette party. Paris, Madeline and Louise leave Stars Hollow to go back to Hartford. Rory leaves and goes back to her mum place and unlocks the door and goes in to her room.  
Bella is hungry so Rory breast feds her then puts her to bed and Rory who is also tired hops on her bed and takes a nap. Rory is still asleep when Logan comes in and comes into her bedroom and sees her sleeping.  
Logan decides to lie down with her and Logan puts his arms around Rory and she puts her arms around him, they are both facing eachother.

They wake up hours later and Bella is still asleep. Rory and Logan goes into the lounge and they sit in the lounge watching Tv quietly and Logan makes the both a cup of coffee.  
When Lorelai and Luke get in Luke makes dinner and Logan helps him. Rory and her mum talk.  
Later an hour before dinner is ready Bella wakes up and Rory gets up out of her bassanet and takes her out into the lounge where she is with her mum. When dinner is ready Rory feds Bella and puts her down to sleep while they have dinner.  
Rory sits up at the table when she is finished putting Bella back to bed. They all have dinner.

* * *

Next week the day before Paris's wedding Rory, Madeline and Louise prepares for Paris Bachlorette party that night.  
They finish preparing around 3:00pm and the party starts at 6:00pm. After preparing Rory goes back home to be with Logan and Bella.  
Rory gets changed for the party at 4:30pm. Rory has a shower and puts her dress she brought for the Bachlorette party. Once Rory is ready she comes out and Logan is with Bella.

"Wow, Ace you look nice" Logan says

"Thanks Logan, Im leaving now, for Paris Bachlorette party" Rory says kissing Logan

"Ok Ace, have a nice night, but not to much fun" Logan says kissing Rory back

"I wont, Bye Logan, Baby Girl" Rory says kissing Logan one last time and kisses Bella's forehead

Rory leaves and meets up with Rory, Madeline and Louise for Paris's Bachlorette party. They have a good night.  
Paris goes an stays at Madelines place because she can't see Doyle before the wedding. Rory goes home after Paris's Bachlorette party and Logan has already put Bella to bed because it is late.  
Logan has already gone to bed as well. Rory is getting ready to go to bed when Bella wakes up and is hungry. So Rory feds her.  
Rory is breast feeding Bella in the lounge not wanting to wake Logan up, but Logan does wakes up and see Bella not in her bed and goes out to the Lounge and sees Rory home.

"Hey Ace, did you just get in?" Logan asks

"Yeah I did, then Bella woke up" Rory says "She was hungry"

Rory finished feeding Bella, then burps her and puts her abck to sleep.

"Did you girls have a nice night?" Logan asks

"Yeah, we did, how was yours and Bella's?" Rory asks

"It was good, lets get to bed" Logan says pulling her to her bed

Logan kisses Rory pastionatley and Rory realsies whats happening "Logan not now, im to exhused to do that" Rory says and hops in bed

"Ok Ace" Logan says and Logan follows and puts his arms around her "Night Ace"

"Night Logan" Rory says

* * *

That next day when Rory get up Rory has breakfast with Logan, Luke and Lorelai then leaves to Madelines to get ready for the wedding.  
Logan is meeting her at the wedding and Lorelai has offered to look after Bella for the day.  
Rory, Madeline and Louise get ready for the wedding and then they help get Paris ready.  
The service starts at 1:00pm and it is in a church in Hartford, where Paris's parents got married.  
Paris has Madeline and Rory as her Bridesmaids and Louise Maid of Honor.  
Doyle has his 2 half brothers as his groomsmen and his Older Brother as his bestman. Paris's step father Jared walks her down the Aisle.  
It was a loverly servive and Rory meets up with Logan after the Service and goes to Paris and Doyles wedding reception together.  
At the reception Louise gives a speech as the maid of Honor and David, Doyles older brother gives a speech as the bestman.  
Then comes the dancing and Paris and Doyle have there first dance as Mr and Mrs McMaster (Husband and Wife) and then everyone else joins in with the dancing.  
Logan asks Rory to Dance and they go out on to the dance floor. Around 8:00pm the wedding finishes and Paris and Doyle leaves on their Honymoon to the Bahamas.  
Rory and Logan goes back to her mums house and heads for bed casue they are tired.

* * *

**Thanks For Reading My Story. Tell Me What You Think And Please Write A Review**


End file.
